kitten puppy chocobo and a dead scientist oh dear
by Shigeki-Hizashi
Summary: warning, evil furry kittens, hyper annoying puppies, and cute little cocobos and experiments!  and i do accept anonymous reviews, meaning you dont have to be logged into fanfic in order to review
1. Zack's Boredom

warning, evil furry kittens, hyper annoying puppies, and cute little cocobos and experaments!

"Zack, get out of my room...now"  
>"aw come on Seeeeph! i'm booored!"<br>"no Zack, now get out"  
>"but seeeephyyyyyy"<br>"no"  
>"please?"<br>"no"  
>"pleeeeaaaaasse?"<br>"no"  
>"but seeeeph!"<br>"go pester hojo or something"  
>"but he's scary!"<br>"too bad"  
>"bu-WHAM!...ooooooowwww..."<br>Zack rubs his head and pouts "you're mean Seph!" said silver haired soldier turns to him and glares "out...now" Zack pouts even more "pleeeeease?" seph glares "do not make me go get Angeal, i doubt you want to listen to another of his famous lectures" but zack was out of the room the instant he said "Angeal"

"but Spikey!"  
>"no Zack"<br>"please?"  
>"no"<br>"please?"  
>"no, go pester sephiroth, i am trying to study"<br>"but i already pestered him"  
>"then go pester Angeal"<br>"but i dont want to listen to his lectures"  
>"then go pester Genesis"<br>"and hear him go on and on about loveless?"

"..."  
>"good point"<br>"so can i stay here?"  
>"no, go pester hojo"<br>"sephy already advised that"  
>"so do it"<br>"but Cloouuud!"  
>"no"<br>"fiiiine"  
>and zack walks off, then grins getting an idea and walks to the science department "heehee"<p>

"Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, and Sephiroth please report to room #307 immidiatly"  
>Cloud, whom had just finished taking a shower, looks up "hm?"<br>Sephiroth looks up from his mission reports "what could Hojo possibly want this time"  
>Zack grins while walking through the hallways "heehee"<p>

heehee, cliffhangers!  
>ooooh, what's gonna happen next?<br>please review, and flame all ya want, but dont expect a reply if ya do! ^_^ *walks off while singing Akikaze Uta by Akeboshi*


	2. The Prank

"are you sure you want to do this Zackary Fair?"  
>"aw come on Professer! it would give you the perfect change to try your new syrum!"<br>"Zack...how do you know about that?"  
>"gulp...uh...fly on the wall?"<br>Proffesser Hojo raises an eyebrow. not believing the 'fly on the wall' one bit. " fine, but you are responcible if anything goes wrong"  
>"yayaya just do it! hehe" zack grins<br>"you may want to go put your personal belonging in your room Zackary" hojo says, eyeing the hyper active pup of a soldier  
>"fiiine!" zack runs off to his room and starts emptying his seemingly limitless pockets before finally heading back to the science department<p>

"Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, and Sephiroth please report to room #307 immidiatly"

"heehee" zack grins "this should be fun!" he says to himself as he nears the room, then tries to act calm and normal when sephiroth walks around the corner and enters the room  
>"Zack what did you do this time?"<br>zack nearly jumps out of his skin when cloud walks up behind him "oh uh, Spiky! uh, nothing! nothing at all!"  
>Cloud looks at him, not believing him one bit "why do i get the feeling you are planning something that involves you myself professer hojo and general sephiroth?"<br>Zack gulps, then grabs Cloud's arm and pulls him into the room  
>"Z-zack! L-let go!"<br>zack grins and walks over to the bed/table things and sits down on it, where as sephiroth is leaning against the wall and cloud is standing net to zack,

very much nervous and annoyed as Hojo pulls out some syringes.  
>"this will just pinch a bit, so dont be throwing any hissyfits" hojo injects Sephiroth with the gooy pink stuff first, then Cloud, and finally Zack." the syrum will take aproxametly 15 minutes to take effect, but in the mean time, i'd advise you stay here till then" and hojo walks into other room towards the back of the room<p>

"ugh...what happened..." "Wark"  
>"what the hell did hojo give me?" "mrrrr"<br>"heeheehee" -insert puppy whining-  
>Cloud and Sephiroth look up, then at eachother, both feeling odd, cloud looks at his hands, then screams "waaaark!"<br>zack falls off of the bed laughing how ever a dog would and sephiroth looks in a mirror, then yowls at zack "what did you do!" "mrrrroooowwww!  
>hojo walks into the room grinning "so it worked after all? hm...interesting, very intruiging indeed" he says, looking at each one of them closely, but when he gets to Kitty Sephy "MRROOWWW!"<p>

"AAAAH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" hojo yells as sephiroth attacks him. zack ends up weezing from laughing so hard and Cloud just warks again and again, running around the room panicking "wark wark wark!"  
>CRASH!<br>hojo back into a table covered in viles and ends up falling over the tackle, and landing in a mix of verious chemicals that...dont exactly mix well...proof of that is the explosion that happens just 2 seconds later  
>when the smoke clears, Zack is hiding under one of the bedtable things, Cloud is hiding behind a mako tube, and sephiroth is behind a chair, and all three peaking out too see what became of the scientist "meow?" "woof?" "wark?"  
>where hojo and the table was previously, is now a weird, squishy frog...toad...pig...THING...with black eyes and half it's brain blown out<br>zack cloud and seph look at eachother, then kitty seph and chocobo cloud both attack Zack, warking and meowing in total anger 

poor zack but he did bring it upon himself! lmao did you guys like it? hope so! review please!


End file.
